Perfect Match
by Morikawa
Summary: Momentos de relativa boa disposição num dia de folga. (Aokise Kagakuro) Future AU: probasketballplayer!aomine/model!kise


Disclaimer: Knb não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Eu sou contra o novo acordo ortográfico da lingua portuguesa.

Nota: Espero que isto esteja no minimo agradável e que não seja uma perda de tempo total

Géneros: fluff/shounen ai/humor

* * *

**Perfect Match**

_Ping._

'Está tudo bem, não precisas de te levantar. Tu consegues ignorar aquilo.'

_Ping._

'Tudo bem, é só um som estúpido e não te incomoda.'

Ping.

'Estás aqui bem, está aqui quentinho e tu estás confortável, aquilo _não_ te incomoda.'

_PING._

"FODA-SE!" Rugiu ele, arrancando as cobertas de cima de si e sentando-se na beira da cama, com a cabeça entre as mãos, bufando enraivecido.

"Daikicchi?" Murmurou Kise esfregando os olhos e olhando para as costas do namorado, apenas visíveis por causa da luz da rua filtrada pelas cortinas da janela "O que é que se passa?"

_Ping~_

"Aquilo! É aquilo que se passa! Não ouves aquela merda!?" Retorquiu Aomine zangado, apontando para algum sítio invisível por detrás da parede.

Kise olhou para ele em silêncio com os olhos inchados e semi-cerrados de sono, tentando processar o que ele estava a dizer, antes de desviar o olhar para o relógio da mesa-de-cabeceira.

Eram 4 da manhã.

"Ah, é tão cedo…esquece isso, deve ser a torneira da cozinha ou assim qualquer coisa…" murmurou ele suavemente, enterrando a cara na almofada e suspirando "volta para aqui, bebé…~" pediu ele com um sorriso preguiçoso, afagando a almofada ao lado da sua e levantado ligeiramente a cara para poder olhar para ele.

Aomine olhou para aquele ar e franziu o sobrolho, suspirando pesadamente, antes de aceder ao pedido e ir deitar-se ao lado dele, não sem antes resmungar em surdina.

Kise sorriu abertamente e abraçou-o contra si gentilmente assim que ele se deitou novamente ao seu lado. Aomine abraçou-o de volta, e escondeu a cara na curva do seu pescoço.

"Tens sorte que eu também não quero sair daqui…" resmungou roucamente antes de beijar suavemente a pele morna que tinha à sua disposição.

"Claro que tenho" Murmurou Kise, rindo baixinho e afagando o cabelo do seu namorado mal-humorado "Tratamos disso mais tarde, pode ser?"

"'tá…" Aomine concordou num grunhido.

Achando que não valia a pena chatear-se com isso agora, decidiu concentrar-se no som do coração do homem que o tinha nos braços e tentar dormir.

Surpreendentemente resultou na perfeição.

O dia raiara claro e ensolarado e o céu não tinha nuvens dignas de atenção.

Estava uma bela manhã!

…ou devia ter estado.

"Ah, eu sabia, era mesmo a torneira da cozinha" disse Kise, bocejando e espreguiçando-se despreocupadamente assim que entraram na cozinha de manhã para irem tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Monte de sucata …" Resmungou Aomine, atravessando os olhos à torneira como se ela o tivesse ofendido pessoalmente.

Kise riu-se.

Aomine tinha um humor matinal horrível, mas esta manhã estava especialmente mal-disposto, e com razão. Kise achava o humor dele de manhã hilariantemente adorável.

"Chamamos um canalizador?" Perguntou olhando para ele, depois de ir buscar o leite ao frigorífico e fechar a porta com o cotovelo.

"Não é preciso, eu consigo tratar dessa merda sozinho" Declarou Aomine decidido, indo buscar as tigelas e os cereais e colocando-os em cima da ilha da cozinha, sentando-se pesadamente num dos bancos à frente dela.

"Está bem~" concordou Kise divertido, indo buscar as colheres e sentando-se em frente a ele, colocando leite nas tigelas.

Aomine não disse mais nada, limitando-se a anuir de cenho franzido e tratar de descarregar a sua má-disposição no pequeno-almoço.

Este dia era uma das raras ocasiões em que Aomine não tinha treinos nem jogos e Kise não tinha sessões fotográficas nem nada do género, o que queria dizer que estavam os dois livres.

Normalmente faziam planos para estarem juntos e irem a sítios diferentes nestes dias, mas neste dia em particular, o plano era ficar em casa e não fazer nada o dia inteiro.

Bem, o problema da torneira a pingar arruinou isso para Aomine, mas ele não parecia importado com isso, pois para ele a torneira era como um desafio pessoal e ele estava disposto a esmagar _o filho da puta_ com as próprias mãos.

"Não te esforces demasiado, jeitoso~" Recomendou Kise, que se deitara no sofá a ver televisão, com um sorriso pouco inocente aflorando-lhe os lábios, apreciando a figura adónica em tronco nu e calças de fato de treino do seu namorado, quando ele lhe passou à frente com a caixa das ferramentas na mão em direcção à cozinha "E chama-me se precisares de ajuda!" Gritou ele para dentro da cozinha quando Aomine fez um gesto com a mão indicando que estava tudo controlado.

E de facto parecia estar tudo a correr bem, numa fase inicial isto é, até Kise começar a ouvir os palavrões e resmungos que tinha previsto, e rir-se divertido.

"Mas que merda é esta!? Tudo daqui para fora!" Rugiu Aomine, sendo seguido pelo som desconcertante de panelas e frigideiras a cair ao chão, e era óbvio que elas não estavam simplesmente a cair por obra e graça do espírito santo, era Aomine que as estava a atirar sem cerimónias contra os mosaicos da cozinha "Porque é que guardamos a merda das panelas debaixo da pia? E o que diabos é isto!? Tem qualquer coisa dentro…"

Silêncio.

"Meu Deus…" a sua voz tinha agora um tom de quase reverência "Ryouta, anda cá"

Kise ergueu uma sobrancelha confusa e levantou-se do sofá, indo ter com ele à cozinha.

Aomine estava sentado no meio do que parecia o resultado de um surto de raiva de um cozinheiro, com panelas e frigideiras espalhados por todo o lado.

"O que é que se passa, Daikicchi?" Perguntou Kise confuso olhando para aquela balbúrdia, decidindo ignorá-la.

Ele estava sentado à frente da pia e tinha uma panela nas mãos, com o que parecia ser algum tipo de cozinhado velho e bolorento dentro, e olhou para cima encarando -o com um ar incrédulo.

"Oh meu Deus, não acredito…"Kise ajoelhou-se à frente dele quando se apercebeu do que era, olhando para dentro da panela com a reverência que o conteúdo merecia "Tinha-me esquecido disto completamente!"

"Há quanto tempo é que isto ali está?" Perguntou Aomine, com um ligeiro sorriso.

Kise semi-cerrou os olhos e olhou para ele com um ar cúmplice.

"Dois anos"

"Parece-me apetitoso!" Disse Aomine sarcasticamente, torcendo o nariz "Para que é que guardaste isto?"

"Porque não me consegui livrar dele!" Kise começou a rir às gargalhadas ao lembrar-se desse episódio. Só se viam os ombros a mexer pois ele agarrara-se à barriga e baixara o rosto "Lembras-te que tu querias atira-lo pela janela depois de eu ter tentado partir o conteúdo com o picador do gelo!?" Perguntou olhando para cima, já com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

Aomine tentou não rir, mas era-lhe fisicamente impossível não ser contagiado pela gargalhada de Kise.

"Ya, mas tu começaste a choramingar e foste para a frente da janela a gemer que podia acertar num cãozinho ou qualquer coisa assim" escarneceu ele "Mas porque é que não deitaste tudo fora, panela e tudo? Era óbvio que não havia nada a fazer"

Kise parou de rir e olhou para ele franzindo as sobrancelhas e fazendo o seu característico beicinho, que não teve o efeito absoluto do costume, porque ele não conseguiu parar de rir completamente.

"És tão mau! Foi a primeira coisa que nós cozinhámos juntos quando viemos viver para aqui, Ahominecchi, como é que podes ser tão insensível!? Foi um momento tão importante na nossa vida a dois…"

"Oh, está calado, pá!" Troçou Aomine, divertido "Aquela merda parecia betão!"

Kise não conseguiu manter o beicinho e desatou a rir outra vez abraçando-se à barriga.

"E também tinha a textura certa! Ainda gostava de saber como é que conseguimos fazer macarrão com queijo chegar àquele ponto! Somos mesmo inúteis!" Disse ele, levantando-se "Isto pede uma foto!"

"Oh não, vá lá!" Resmungou Aomine, revirando os olhos aborrecido. Era sempre a mesma coisa, Kise insistia sempre em tirar fotos de coisas e momentos aleatórios alegando que era pelas memórias, e se Aomine tentava opor-se ele amuava e recusava-se a falar-lhe até ele concordar.

"Oh sim~!"Cantarolou Kise voltando à cozinha com o telemóvel na mão e indo para a beira dele, ficando de pé e esticando o braço para tirar a _selfie_ de um plano aéreo, fazendo a pose da praxe, com os dedos da paz levantados e sorrindo de orelha a orelha "Diz macarrão com queijo, Daikicchi~"

"Bolor" Resmungou Aomine maldisposto, olhando de viés para o telemóvel acima dele.

"Perfeito!" Exclamou Kise feliz, verificando a foto e sorrindo antes de olhar para Aomine outra vez "Mas então, posso saber porque é que estás a maltratar o conteúdo desse armário? O problema não era só a torneira a pingar?"

Aomine estalou a língua aborrecido, colocou a panela história de lado e levantou-se.

"Não, o cano também está lixado," bufou ele, esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço agressivamente.

"Oh, estou a ver, faz sentido, por isso é que a água demora tanto a ir para baixo" Kise anuiu, olhando para a pia com ar pensativo "Precisas de ajuda?" Ofereceu mais uma vez.

"Não." Retorquiu Aomine teimosamente.

"Está bem então~" disse Kise compreensivo, sorrindo.

E antes de sair da cozinha e deixá-lo à vontade para maltratar a pia, colocou-lhe as mãos no rosto moreno e puxou-o para si, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios.

"Não te irrites demasiado, ok?" Pediu ele sorrindo gentilmente, tocando um ponto na testa dele, entre as sobrancelhas franzidas e piscando-lhe o olho.

Aomine fungou, antes de sorrir com alguma relutância e roubar-lhe mais um beijo, resmungando "Sim, sim, eu estou calmo" e voltar a mergulhar para debaixo da pia.

Já se tinha passado cerca de meia hora desde que Kise tinha saído da cozinha depois de recordarem a sua primeira experiência culinária, e apenas o som dos tubos a serem desmontados e voltados a montar pode ser ouvido.

Passado algum tempo, um silêncio perturbador instalou-se.

Kise não sabia se devia ficar impressionado ou preocupado, e como se não decidisse qual das duas reacções era a certa, decidiu ir verificar os progressos de Aomine, e foi então que rebentou.

"AHHHHH! FODA-SE! MEU DEUS DO C-MONTE DE MERDA, PUTA QUE PARIU! É O FIM, É ASSIM QUE EU ACABO! "

Kise precipitou-se para a cozinha, entrando por ela dentro de rompante e quase caindo.

Não precisou de muito para saber o que causava tamanho desespero, pois mal entrou viu Aomine atirar a torneira pela janela e tentar travar a água, que jorrava impiedosamente pelo tubo fora, com as mãos.

"OH MEU DEUS!" Gritou Kise em pânico, gesticulando estupidamente e levando as mãos à cabeça, vendo a água jorrar na vertical e bater no tecto, inundando a cozinha toda enquanto Aomine ficava encharcado da cabeça aos pés.

"NÃO FIQUES AÍ PARADO AO OLHAR, FECHA A MERDA DA ÁGUA!" Implorou Aomine aos gritos.

E Kise acedeu ao pedido dele, indo a correr até à pia, quase caindo pelo caminho, antes de inteligentemente tentar desligar a torneira.

"MAS TU ÉS ATRASADO, PÁ!?" Rugiu Aomine furioso "SE EU PUDESSE DESLIGAR ISTO ASSIM, JÁ TINHA DESLIGADO! É DEBAIXO DA PIA, HÁ LÁ UMA VÁLVULA DE SEGURANÇA, FECHA-A!"

"OH!" Kise ainda tinha espírito para se rir da sua própria estupidez, apesar de também já estar encharcado "CERTO! DESCULPA, VOU JÁ FECHÁ-LA!"

Mergulhou então para debaixo da pia, enfiando a cabeça no armário e atrapalhando-se para encontrar a válvula, debateu-se para a fechar porque estava ferrugenta, mas acabou por conseguir passados alguns instantes.

"Foda-se…" Murmurou Aomine sacudindo as mãos antes de se encostar à ilha, respirando pesadamente.

Kise levantou-se e fechou as portas do armário, antes de olhar para o namorado. Não pode deixar de achar piada à situação e a vê-lo tão chateado, apesar de estar cheio de pena dele.

Encostou-se à pia, mesmo em frente a ele e suspirou.

"Não digas nada" avisou Aomine, num resmungo baixo e ameaçador.

Kise fungou.

"Não ia dizer nada" assegurou, encolhendo os ombros e olhando para ele, tentando disfarçar um sorriso.

"Sim, eu sei que não ias" resmungou Aomine, revirando os olhos. Ele já sabia bem o que tinha em casa.

Kise abafou uma gargalhada.

"Podia ter sido pior?" Tentou ele.

"Não vejo como" bufou Aomine "Como é que eu me fui esquecer de desligar a merda da válvula?" Censurou-se, virando a cara para o lado de cenho franzido.

"E atiraste a torneira pela janela!" Lembrou Kise, não se conseguindo conter, virando o rosto para o outro lado e tapando a boca com a mão para abafar o riso.

Aomine atravessou-lhe os olhos ameaçadoramente e estalou a língua, antes de bufar zangado e tentar afastar com uma palmada a sua franja quase inexistente, como se fosse isso que o estivesse a chatear.

Kise comprimiu os lábios num sorriso malicioso.

"Bem, se te servir de consolo, estou a ter um bocadinho de dificuldade em olhar para ti sem segundas intenções. Ficas super sexy encharcado e em tronco nu ~" provocou, sorrindo de canto e colocando as mãos na beira da pia, apoiando-se nela. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado ligeiramente de forma a expor o pescoço e semi-cerrou os olhos, olhando para Aomine.

Ele estava _a tentar_ _animá-lo_, mas o que disse era absolutamente o que sentia.

Aomine não disse nada pesando as palavras dele, e olhando-o pelo canto do olho, apreciou-o descaradamente, antes de anuir em aprovação.

"Também não estás nada mal. Fica-te bem." Resmungou, desviando o olhar dos mamilos endurecidos que eram visíveis através da t-shirt branca encharcada e lambendo os lábios quase inconscientemente.

"A sério? Obrigado~" Agradeceu Kise bem-humorado, fazendo um biquinho adorável.

Aomine soltou um grunhido irritado.

"Não faças essa cena com os lábios" queixou-se "Ainda estou fodido."

"Que cena?" Perguntou Kise confuso, sacudindo a franja molhada dos olhos com um movimento de cabeça propositadamente lento "Oh, estás a falar _disto~_?" E fez novamente o biquinho, olhando-o _inocentemente._

"Sim_, isso_" grunhiu Aomine, afastando-se subitamente da ilha e aproximando-se dele ameaçadoramente. Colocou-lhe ambas as mãos na cintura e puxou-o para si agressivamente antes de colocar os braços em volta do corpo dele, pressionando os corpos molhados, mas surpreendentemente quentes, um no outro e olhando-o nos olhos com uma intensidade desarmante "Conheces-me demasiado bem, modelo imbecil" disse ele antes de beijar o sorriso malicioso sem gentilezas.

Nenhum dos dois foi capaz de explicar como, mas passados alguns instantes estavam praticamente a saltar um para cima do outro.

Ao ser beijado com tanta vontade, Kise deixou de ser capaz de agir racionalmente. O calor entre eles começou a aumentar no momento em que a distância entre eles deixou de existir. Não seria surpresa nenhuma se começasse a formar-se vapor, tendo em conta que eles estavam encharcados. Kise colocou instintivamente as mãos nas faces morenas do namorado, puxando-o para mais perto, pressionou os lábios de ambos com mais força e aprofundando o beijo, deslizou a língua por entre os lábios dele, iniciando um beijo profundo e sensual.

Aomine traçou os contornos do corpo que tinha nos braços com as mãos impacientes, deslizando-as lentamente pelas costas e pelos flancos, sentindo sob os dedos a carne macia mas firme, pressionando-a e aperando-a como se tentasse remodelar algo que já era perfeito.

De cada vez que tinham de se afastar para recuperar o fôlego e se olhavam, vendo o fogo quase palpável reflectido nos olhos de ambos, os beijos tornavam mais e mais intensos, de cada vez que os seus lábios de encontravam.

Aomine debateu-se para se livrar da t-shirt encharcada de Kise, antes de a arrancar sem cerimónias por cima da cabeça dele e atirá-la para longe, voltando a atacar-lhe os lábios, apreciando o contacto pleno da pele branca na pela morena.

Fazia já algum tempo que eles não tinham um momento como aquele, a curtir às dez da manhã só porque podiam, e eles estavam a aproveitá-lo e a apreciá-lo como deviam.

Tendo ambos vidas ocupadas, havia dias que a única coisa que faziam juntos, era dormir e tomar o pequeno-almoço.

No entanto, não era difícil para eles aguentar essa situação, de facto, talvez fosse esse um dos motivos pelos quais eles eram capazes de manter a paixão tão acesa como no primeiro dia.

Kise era uma pessoa que necessitava de socializar, Aomine era uma pessoa que necessitava de passar tempo sozinho, portanto era perfeito, pois podiam dar um ao outro o espaço necessário.

Mas, por vezes, quando passavam demasiado tempo sem estarem juntos (como estavam nessa manhã, depois do incidente da torneira) Aomine tinha momentos sérios de ciúmes por causa da vida de modelo do _seu_ namorado, e de todas as pessoas que andavam sempre em cima do _seu_ namorado, e isso acabava invariavelmente com um Kise irritado, porque dava a entender que Aomine não confiava nele, o que era mentira, porque ele _confiava nele,_ mas não confiava _nos outros, _algo que era estúpido, pois Kise sabia perfeitamente defender-se. Essas discussões acabavam normalmente com Kise a sair de casa ou a ir dar uma volta e Aomine a ficar ali especado a sentir-se um imbecil sem tamanho.

Mas normalmente não era assim, isso era apenas a falta que ele sentia do namorado a falar mais alto, e havia também o facto de ele ser _um pouco_ possessivo e extremamente protector, tudo coisas com as quais Kise conseguia lidar, e até achava adoráveis, _quando ele não exagerava._

"Daiki…" chamou Kise ofegante, apercebendo-se subitamente do que estava a acontecer quando sentiu o pé escorregar no piso molhado. Ele queria afastar-se para chamar Aomine à razão, mas o seu corpo não parecia querer colaborar com a sua vontade, e Aomine também não "a cozinha…nós temos…"

"Não comeces" Aomine ofegou entre beijos, na sua voz grave "esquece a cozinha" deslizou os lábios quentes pelo maxilar definido, espalhando beijos a todo o comprimento e demorando-se no pescoço, arrancando-lhe um suspiro profundo "a torneira…" mordiscou a pele suave deixando marcas superficiais e arrebatando-lhe um gemido rouco "a água, não interessa. Eu quero-te, agora."

Kise gemeu arrepiando-se dos pés à cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior quando o sentiu sugar a sua pele sensível, lambendo-a lentamente, antes de dissimuladamente pressionar o joelho entre as pernas dele e envolve-lo com os braços para o suportar. Mas mesmo estando praticamente a ofegar a alma de tão excitado, Kise ainda conseguiu invocar alguma razão, conseguindo afastar-se dele ligeiramente e olhando-o nos olhos seriamente.

Bem, tão sério quanto os seus olhos ambarinos escuros de desejo tornavam possível, claro está.

"Aominecchi, estou a…a falar a sério" começou ele severamente, antes de engolir em seco e recriminar-se mentalmente pela sua falta de controlo sobre o seu próprio corpo quando Aomine estava por perto "temos de nos livrar desta água antes da diversão. E se água começa a escorrer para os apartamentos de baixo?"

Aomine olhou-o nos olhos, quase numa súplica para ele reconsiderar, antes de suspirar profundamente num quase rugido de frustração e encostar a cabeça ao ombro do namorado, afastando-se dele com relutância, sentindo imediatamente a falta do calor dele.

'_Ser um adulto responsável é uma merda' _o pensamento cruzou as mentes de ambos praticamente em simultâneo.

"Para além de molhado, agora também estou com tesão! Fixe! Obrigado!" Reclamou ele sarcasticamente "Foda-se esta merda toda pá, e eu atirei a torneira pela janela fora, temos de arranjar uma nova" declarou irritado.

O sentimento foi mútuo, e isso tornou-se claro quando Kise suspirou, arrependendo-se de o ter provocado daquela maneira, pois também ele estava agora sexualmente frustrado e com _um problema duro de resolver_ no baixo-ventre.

"Pois temos" concordou, lançando um olhar de viés à pia, culpando-a mentalmente por tudo e mais alguma coisa "Mas acho que preciso de um banho gelado primeiro…" choramingou ele, olhando para o seu baixo-ventre tristemente.

"Eu também" resmungou Aomine "Mas como é que vamos livrar-nos da água?"

* * *

"Achas que a porteira reparou?" Perguntou Kise a rir, quando já estavam a sair do prédio para ir às compras.

"Sei lá se ela reparou ou não" Aomine também se ria "Eu acho que não, acho que ela estava mais interessada em olhar para ti do que em ver se alguém lhe estava a fanar o aspirador da água."

Kise começou a rir às gargalhadas.

"Eu nem acredito que nós fizemos aquilo! As coisas em que tu nos metes, Daikicchi…" queixou-se Kise, fazendo beicinho.

"Desculpa!? A ideia foi tua!" Escandalizou-se Aomine, olhando-o zangado "Até foste tu que disseste que fazias charme à porteira para eu poder levar o aspirador!"

"Não sei do que é que estás a falar, eu nunca faria uma coisa tão feia como seduzir uma senhora de meia-idade para tu poderes levar um aspirador!" Declarou Kise com uma seriedade tal, que parecia mesmo que estava a dizer a verdade.

Aomine olhou para ele de esguelha, aborrecido.

Kise reparou e riu-se, dando-lhe um soco amigável no braço.

"Não sejas assim, Daikicchi, foi divertido~" brincou ele, sorrindo animado "Pelo menos já está tudo resolvido, limpámos a água, arrumamos a cozinha, e devolvemos o aspirador, por isso não há chatice~"

"Mas ainda temos de ir comprar a porcaria da torneira, já para não falar do banho de água fria que eu tive de tomar por tua causa" acusou Aomine, dando-lhe uma palmada ao de leve na parte de trás da cabeça, fazendo-o rir-se ainda mais antes de o beicinho surgir novamente e ele lhe fazer olhos de cãozinho abandonado.

"Que mau, Daikicchi…eu também tive de tomar banho de água fria…" choramingou ele.

"Azar o teu" grunhiu Aomine sem pena nenhuma, antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos agressivamente.

Não moravam muito longe do centro comercial, por isso decidiram ir a pé para aproveitar o Sol e a companhia.

"Oh não" murmurou Aomine aborrecido assim que entraram na loja de artigos para o lar e ele avistou ao longe uma cabeça ruiva irritantemente familiar "Nem no meu dia de folga, pá!?" queixou-se.

E Kise também reconheceu aquele cabelo flamejante, sorrindo animado.

"Não é o Kagamicchi ali ao longe!? Reconheço aquele cabelo! É ele de certeza! Achas que o Kurokocchi também cá está? O que é que será que ele aqui anda a fazer?" Perguntou ele entusiasmado arrastando Aomine por um braço para onde Kagami estava.

_Claro_ que ele tinha de ir socializar com as pessoas, nem seria ele se não o fizesse.

"Kagamicchi~!" Cumprimentou Kise alegremente, dando-lhe uma palmada nas costas "Há quanto tempo~!"

"Kise!" Exclamou Kagami surpreendido, virando-se para trás e vendo Aomine, o que tornou o seu sorriso num esgar pouco impressionado "E Ahomine."

"Yo, Bakagami" cumprimentou Aomine sem entusiasmo "Nem na folga me livro de ti."

"Tiraste-me as palavras da boca" concordou Kagami revirando os olhos "O que é que vocês andam aqui a fazer?" Perguntou depois, olhando de um para o outro.

Aomine ficou calado, franzindo o sobrolho e virando a cara para o lado. Não lhe apetecia nada contar a Kagami o que tinha acontecido, ele ia rir-se para sempre e nunca mais o deixava em paz.

"Ah, tivemos um problema com a torneira da cozinha, temos de comprar uma nova" explicou Kise, sorrindo despreocupadamente. Aomine agradeceu-lhe em pensamento por não o ter entregado "E tu, Kagamicchi?"

Kagami pareceu não reparar em nada.

"Oh, ok. Eu…er…o Tetsuya anda à procura de, er…" começou ele atrapalhado, esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço.

"Cabeças de chuveiro" concluiu Kuroko, surgindo misteriosamente ao lado dele com o referido objecto na mão, aterrorizando Aomine e Kise, sendo depois prontamente abraçado por este último depois de um entusiasmado 'Kurokocchiii~ Há quanto tempo! Nunca mais disseste nada…'.

"Isso" confirmou Kagami baixando o rosto, ligeiramente corado.

"O Taiga-kun estragou a que tínhamos em casa" explicou Kuroko, impassivelmente, depois de Kise parar de dramatizar e o largar "Estava a tentar arranjá-la e acabou com o resto."

Kagami manteve-se em silêncio, corando mais ainda, perdido entre o amuado e o envergonhado.

"Kurokocchi…não era preciso dizeres isso…" censurou Kise sorrindo levemente, olhando para Kagami cheio de pena, tentando não se rir.

"Mas é a verdade" declarou Kuroko, na mesma impassibilidade. Parecia no entanto que estava a apreciar a cena secretamente. O que era muito provavelmente verdade.

Aomine sorriu de canto olhando para Kagami.

"Típico, estava-se mesmo a ver" comentou com ar superior "Não fazes nada de jeito, seu inútil."

"Tapa a ronca, caralho!" Resmungou Kagami "Aposto que foste tu que deste cabo da torneira!" Atirou-lhe ele na defensiva.

Aomine não pode conter o rubor escuro que lhe cobriu as faces, entregando-se completamente.

"AH! Foste tu!" Exclamou Kagami vitorioso, batendo as palmas antes de se afastar e apontar para ele acusadoramente "Eu sabia! Eu sabia!"

"Caluda! Eu não disse nada!" Exclamou Aomine revoltado.

"Coraste, é a mesma coisa! Imbecil, o que é que fizeste!?" Perguntou Kagami de peito feito, agora que sabia que não era o único idiota que tinha arruinado alguma coisa em casa.

"Não te interessa, palhaço" retorquiu Aomine, cheio de dignidade "Morre de uma vez!"

Kise trocou um olhar com Kuroko e abafou uma gargalhada ao ver que também ele estava com vontade de rir daqueles dois imbecis que continuavam a atacar-se como se não houvesse amanhã, por motivos incógnitos.

"Foi mesmo uma grande coincidência encontrar o Kagamicchi e o Kurokocchi no centro comercial!" Monologava Kise deixando-se se cair no sofá com um suspiro, quando voltaram para casa depois de almoçarem na companhia dos amigos "E foi mesmo muito bom passar um bocado com eles, já não os víamos há algum tempo!"

"Fala por ti" rezingou Aomine, maldisposto "Eu vejo aquele parvalhão todos os dias."

Kise riu-se.

"Mas não vês o Kurokocchi todos os dias" lembrou ele, sorrindo.

"Sim, isso até foi porreiro" concordou Aomine encolhendo os ombros pegando no saco com a torneira nova.

Kise suspirou, espreguiçando-se descontraidamente, sem conseguir disfarçar um sorriso.

"Bem agora só temos de arranjar a torneira e depois ficamos livres para fazermos o que quisermos" disse ele.

"Eu sei o que quero fazer" declarou Aomine, olhando-o pelo canto do olho.

Kise sorriu de orelha a orelha.

* * *

O suor escorria-lhes quente pelos corpos semi-despidos, as respirações ofegantes misturavam-se, difíceis de distinguir uma da outra. Os olhares incandescentes, magnéticos, como polaridades opostas, incapazes de se despegar um do outro. Os movimentos rapidamente eram adivinhados.

A sintonia era absoluta.

Tinham-se livrado já das t-shirts que jaziam esquecidas pelo chão.

Os olhos dourados de Kise brilhavam em antecipação, os azuis-escuros de Aomine faiscavam em resposta. Sorrisos quase insanos reflectiam-se um no outro.

Um movimento rápido, previsto, mas evitado sem sucesso, e Kise desviou-se, como um relâmpago.

A luz quase o encandeou.

"Ganhei!" Exclamou Kise vitorioso, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

A bola de basket ressaltou no chão várias vezes depois do afundanço espalhafatoso de Kise, antes de parar, rolando devagar para junto da parede do campo.

Aomine olhou para ele sem conseguir conter a surpresa antes de um sorriso lhe surgir no canto dos lábios.

"Idiota, parece que é a primeira vez" escarneceu, estalando a língua.

Kise fez beicinho.

"Derrotar o Aominecchi no um-contra-um para mim é sempre uma coisa fantástica!" Resmungou, indignando-se "idiota…"

Aomine não pode deixar de se rir, antes de esfregar a parte de trás do pescoço e olhar para o Sol que se punha no horizonte rosado acima dos prédios e do campo de basket em que estavam a jogar juntos.

"Acho que o melhor é pararmos por aqui" sugeriu "está a ficar tarde e eu estou com fome."

"Isso quer dizer que eu ganhei!" Exclamou Kise novamente entusiasmado, com os olhos a brilhar.

Aomine suspirou, baixando o rosto com um sorriso aborrecido.

"Sim, bebé, ganhaste…" confirmou, revirando os olhos.

"Yey~!" Fez Kise a rir mas quase a chorar de tanta emoção, antes de correr para Aomine e praticamente se atirar para cima dele, abraçando-o com força pelo pescoço quase os derrubando aos dois.

"Oi! Cuidado que o chão é duro e eu estou sem camisa!" Barafustou Aomine, depois de recuperar o equilíbrio, envolvendo-lhe o corpo com os braços firmemente "Estás todo peganhento…" observou, deslizando-lhe as mãos pelas costas nuas, suadas.

"Tu também, Daikicchi, mas não acho que isso seja uma coisa má~" riu-se Kise divertido, antes de lhe roubar um beijo e afastar-se dele "Queres ir jantar a algum lugar em especial?"

Aomine encolheu os ombros.

"Apetece-me ir ao Mac" confessou "Mas não faço questão."

Kise soltou uma gargalhada.

"Parece-me um lugar muito romântico!" Disse "Está decidido! Vamos ao Mac!"

"Fixe" disse Aomine satisfeito, indo buscar as t-shirts esquecidas de ambos e atirando uma a Kise que a apanhou e ia vesti-la antes de erguer uma sobrancelha ao aperceber-se que aquela não era que trouxera vestida.

"Esta é a tua."

Aomine olhou para a t-shirt branca que tinha nas mãos e confirmou que de facto a que tinha trazido era preta.

"Que se lixe" disse encolhendo os ombros antes de a enfiar pela cabeça abaixo.

Kise riu-se antes de fazer o mesmo com a t-shirt preta que não era a sua.

Sendo que Aomine vestia exactamente um número acima de Kise, não se podia dizer que fizesse grande diferença, Kise parecia mais descontraído na t-shirt um número acima e Aomine, na t-shirt um número abaixo, parecia um desportista daqueles que aparecem nas revistas, com as t-shirts justas _para realçar o cabedal_.

E usando as t-shirts um do outro, por nenhum motivo para além do facto de poderem fazê-lo, saíram do campo.

"Ainda bem que viemos jogar basket" Disse Kise animado, enquanto caminhavam até ao Mac, Aomine com a bola debaixo do braço.

"Claro, o que mais é que havia para fazer às cinco da tarde?" Perguntou retoricamente, fungando "E eu estava a precisar de descarregar."

Kise abafou o riso.

"Bom, pelo lado positivo, conseguimos montar a torneira e ficou tudo a funcionar!" Declarou animado.

Aomine franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Pelo lado positivo? Qual é o lado negativo?" Perguntou confuso "Não há nenhum lado negativo em jogar basket" afirmou convicto "e nem preciso de desculpa nenhuma para o fazer."

Kise fez um ar pensativo.

"Bem visto" concordou "mas tu perdeste" observou.

"Ah isso…" disse Aomine estalando a língua aborrecido "achas que é um lado negativo eu perder?" Perguntou, olhando-o pelo canto do olho.

Kise sorriu enigmaticamente, devolvendo-lhe o olhar.

"Depende de quem te derrotar," respondeu simplesmente.

Aomine desviou o olhar, sentindo-se algo irritado com aquela resposta. Mas não disse nada, não havia nada para dizer. Nem Kise queria que ele dissesse o que quer que fosse.

"Que gajo mais chato que tu me saíste, sempre a dizer coisas esquisitas!" Queixou-se num grunhido, suspirando antes de lhe passar um braço em volta do pescoço, puxando-o para si "Espero que não estejas demasiado cansado, porque eu ainda não me esqueci de hoje de manhã."

Kise sorriu de orelha a orelha, chegando-se para mais perto do namorado e encostando a cabeça ao seu ombro, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Pervertido~" murmurou, fazendo beicinho e semi-cerrando os olhos, olhando para ele com um ar chateado, claramente fingido.

Aomine fungou, olhando-o de relance e estalando a língua.

"Chato" resmungou amigavelmente, dando-lhe um beijo disfarçado na cabeça, antes de desviar o olhar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kise sentiu-se corar ligeiramente, como sempre acontecia sempre que Aomine era gentil_ à maneira dele._

Era assim que eles eram, não precisavam de grandes demonstrações de afecto para saberem o que o outro sentia. Aomine era rabugento e recusava-se terminantemente a admitir que tinha um coração de ouro e que dava valor ao que tinha, mas essa relutância era apenas superficial, pois na hora de passar à acção e demonstrar, ele não escondia nada.

No fundo não passava de um idiota orgulhoso, mas Kise não se importava muito com isso, pois não era grande fã de declarações verbais de afecto.

_Palavras leva-as o vento_.

E é nos gestos que se escondem os sentimentos verdadeiros.

_Fim_

* * *

**Nota final:** Sim, eles foram jogar basket. Não me toquem eu achei que se adequava a estes dois -chora-

**Nota final2:** Eu já não posto nada há meses, e sinto-me um lixo por isso, mas por favor ide ao meu perfil para mais informações caso haja interesse nisso. Já é a quarta que vez que estou a editar este documento demoniaco. -mata gente-


End file.
